


If We Were a Storm

by MercurialMind



Series: In Her Heart [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialMind/pseuds/MercurialMind
Summary: As an approaching thunderstorm thrums outside their tent, Joan ponders on her feelings towards Cassandra.A short story where a small gesture leads to something unexpected, and delightful.





	If We Were a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Linguini for beta-reading <3

Joan slid her head between tent curtains to see Cassandra sharpening her sword on her bedroll. She was met by a smile and a brief glance before Cassandra returned her attention back to her weapon. Joan stepped into the tent and closed the flaps behind her. Only one candle was lit, enough to light the small space.

“Markham said he and Rina will keep watch till the morning,” she said, landing on her bedroll. “I think Sera and Dorian are already asleep. I cannot understand though, how they can manage to have an argument about such small things.”

Cassandra chuckled, putting her sword aside. “If Dorian is present, anything can happen.”

“Well, that’s true,” Joan chuckled. She settled onto her bedroll, to lie on her stomach, head resting on her arms. Cassandra lay down on her own bedding which was just an arm’s length away. Joan sighed with comfort after a full day of being on her feet, closing her eyes for a moment.

There was a sound of thrumming thunder somewhere far in distance. It was no longer summer, but the previous week had been far warmer than it usually would be at this time of the year. Luckily, they were well hidden in the woods, not exposed to the elements were the storm to come upon them.

“That was quite a day,” Cassandra said quietly.

“More killing everyday…” Joan sighed.

“I’m surprised how well you have got accustomed to it. Even trained soldiers have a hard time dealing with those sorts of matters.”

“I still see nightmares time to time.”

She heard Cassandra shift, her voice serious.“Why haven’t you told me?”

“I don’t feel like talking about them.”

“You don’t have to talk about them,” Cassandra said. “It’s just that…,” she hesitated, “I worry for you, that is all.”

Joan opened her eyes to briefly glance at Cassandra who was looking at her a crease on her forehead. “I’m alright,” she said, closing her eyes again. “I’m glad we have also other distractions to keep us from falling into too much darkness.”

Cassandra lay back down on her bedroll, making a small sound of approval before silence fell between them.

There was something incredibly soothing in listening to the steady sounds of an approaching storm, eyes closed, knowing Cassandra was lying there beside her. They had been  used to sharing a tent for a long time. At the beginning, whenever Cassandra was present on a journey, she had claimed it as her duty to be close to the Inquisitor for protection. Later on, it had been natural for two close friends to share the small place where they could talk till the morning, or just lie silently on their bedrolls, resting after a long day of journey and battles. However, since their first shared kiss weeks ago, it felt different.

They had not yet tried pulling the bedrolls together as everything was so new to both of them. Joan was well aware of Cassandra’s hesitation towards having a relationship with a woman. Furthermore, Joan herself was unsure of how to proceed with her feelings, as it was the first time she had felt so deeply towards another.

Her previous adventures had involved many women with whom she had enjoyed delightful nights here and there. Those faces had slowly faded, disappearing to her past, meaningless. With Cassandra, things had taken a different twist. Her body trembled when Cassandra’s fingers touched her cheek, leaving her always burning. Her soft lips, sweet and gentle, sent electricity through her every time they kissed. Still, the most wonderful of all, was the feeling of fluttering heart beneath her chest whenever Cassandra was near her.

Joan sighed. These feelings she had for the woman who was lying beside her, were something much more than she had ever imagined. After they had been able to shed the antagonism between them, things had begun to move forward, slowly to mutual respect, then friendship, before deeper feelings began to take form.

It had been one chilly afternoon in Haven when she was sitting on a platform, looking at the soldiers training, sometimes just staring into the distance, when Cassandra climbed up the ladder, startling her.

She was mad at Cassandra at that time. Her brother and friends had died in the Conclave, and Cassandra had questioned her like she was responsible for the deaths of everyone. Cassandra did not, however, know about her loss, as she had told only Leliana.

There, Cassandra sat down beside her, and after a short silence she told Joan: “I am sorry. I did not know you lost people you care for. I was wrong.” And that was it. It was a brief and simple apology. She could remember how she had turned to look at Cassandra who was watching her. There was such honesty in her eyes…

It was the most genuine apology she had ever received from a person, and that was the first step towards something possible.

She looked back at the months they had spent getting to know each other, slowly forming a bond which now would be hard to break. She knew Cassandra wished to be courted properly, and she took joy in doing all those little romantic gestures for her. She loved picking flowers for her. They would wait for Cassandra on her nightstand, in her lodgings, when she returned from training with the soldiers. They also read poetry and stories together, which was how their friendship had initially began blossoming.

The thunder kept its steady rumble in the background. She heard Cassandra shift on her bedroll, and opened her eyes. Cassandra had turned onto her side and was looking at her.

“You are very loud tonight, Inquisitor.” Cassandra said, her voice low.

Joan chuckled at the use of her title. “Am I that obvious?”

Cassandra reached her hand to softly run the back of her fingers down Joan’s arm. “You have a small wrinkle on your forehead…,” she hesitated a moment, withdrawing her hand. “It appears when you seem to be worried about something.”

Joan smiled, propping herself on one arm. They looked at each other for a moment, Cassandra’s beautiful hazel eyes drilling through her soul, or at least that was how it felt. She cleared her throat, thinking for a moment, then decided to reach for her rucksack. Cassandra raised an eyebrow at her as she suddenly rummaged through her bag.

“I’ve been carrying something around for quite a while,” Joan said, reaching for the bottom of her bag. “There it is!” She was holding an old book which had a beautiful engraving on its cover.

“What book is that?” Cassandra asked curiously, sitting up.

Joan crossed her legs and skimmed through the pages, searching. “It’s something I got for you.”

Cassandra leaned closer, trying to spy over the cover.

“No peeking!” Joan told her, pulling the book closer to her chest. “Wait, I want to read this to you.”

Cassandra let out an approving hum. “Alright,” she said, a hint of impatience in her voice. She shifted to sit closer, so their knees nearly touched, but not quite.

Joan cleared her throat, suddenly feeling highly self-conscious. Though it was not the first time reading poetry together, this was the first time she had picked up or, more likely, battled bandits, to get a specific book of poetry for Cassandra, and she was thrilled to see how it would be received.

As the candle flame flickered, she began reading the poem: “On aching branch do blossoms grow, the wind a hallowed breath…” She glanced at Cassandra who was smiling at her. “It carries the scent of honeysuckle, sweet as the lover’s kiss,” her hands were shaking a little, and she cursed for being so nervous. “It brings the promise of more tomorrows, of sighs and whispered bliss.” She stopped there and looked again at Cassandra whose smile was now wider, reaching her hazel eyes.

“You can’t be serious.” Cassandra chuckled.

“I thought you’d like that one”, Joan said, lifting an eyebrow at her.

Cassandra just looked at her amusedly.

“So you are pickier than I thought,” Joan laughed softly and held out the book for her to take. “Maybe you’ll find a better one.”

Cassandra took the book, giving a half-lidded glance at her. Then she skimmed through the pages for a moment. “Carmenum di Amatus”, she said, sounding surprised. “I thought this one was banned.” She was silent for a moment before shifting to sit straighter while the thunder rumbled outside.

“His lips…,” she began, and hesitated a moment. Then she briefly glanced at Joan before continuing. “ _Her_ lips on mine speak words not voiced, a prayer…”

Joan smiled, leaning closer. Cassandra’s brows slightly furrowed as she concentrated, and her mouth was set firmer. She was beautiful.

“Which travels down my spine like flames that shatter night,” she continued. “Her eyes reflect the heaven’s stars, the Maker’s light,” She raised her eyes to look at Joan with a slight blush on her cheeks. “My body opens, filled and blessed, my spirit there…”

“Not merely housed in flesh but brought to life,” Joan completed with a whisper. Yes, she had read the book from cover to cover, already multiple times.

Their knees were now slightly touching, and she could feel Cassandra’s warmth through the fabric. “Would you like to read another?” She asked, not realizing she had laid her hand on Cassandra’s thigh.

Cassandra did not say anything, but pushed herself forward, pressing their lips together, letting the book fall to the ground. Her lips were soft, her hand warm as it came to rest upon Joan’s neck. Joan hummed with delight and kissed Cassandra, her heart fluttering.

As their kiss deepened, and Joan’s hands traveled up Cassandra’s sides, feeling the curve of her body, Cassandra stiffened suddenly, and parted from the kiss. Joan was afraid she had done something wrong and withdrew her hands right away. She had not meant to seduce Cassandra, had only wanted to do something nice for her.

“I apologize”, she said, taking Cassandra’s hands into her own. “I didn’t mean to…” she stammered.

They looked at each other for a moment, Cassandra’s thumbs brushing gently over her knuckles. The sound of thunder thrummed in the background, now closer. “I know,” Cassandra whispered and cupped Joan’s cheek with one hand. “There is nothing to apologize for,” she continued with a very soft tone Joan was yet to get accustomed with. “You are...wonderful.”

Joan swallowed, her heart pounding hard, her hands suddenly cold from nervousness. She was relieved Cassandra had not freaked out and bolted out of the tent. She did not want to rush anything between them. But as she shuffled through her thoughts, Cassandra leaned in to kiss her again. It was tender and warm, lingering, quickly growing eager again. Never before had there been such urge in Cassandra’s touch and such fire in her kisses, her tongue sliding into Joan’s mouth, teasing. After a while, there was no question on where those kinds of kisses would lead.

They parted for a moment, Cassandra’s eyes dark in the candle light. Their breathing was heavy between them, Joan’s fingers playing with Cassandra’s braid which was hanging loose from its usual binding for the night.

“Are you sure…,” Joan began, “...that you want this? Here...now...tonight?” She had to ask, as her own desire was rippling through her.

Cassandra’s hand caressed softly Joan’s arm. Her face was flushed, eyes half-lidded. “I know I want you,” she whispered.

“I thought you wished me to court you properly”, Joan smiled.

Cassandra chuckled, her voice warm, sending a wave of delight through Joan. “Nothing keeps you from doing all those romantic things afterwards as well,” she said, one of her eyebrows lifting.

“That is true.”

“Also, it has never been a condition for...for what we have,” Cassandra continued.

“I know,” Joan said, smiling. Then after a short silence, “But what about the others?” she whispered, some laughter in her voice as she pointed out of the tent with her thumb.

“Their tent is not that close,” Cassandra said, and when the thunder rumbled closer again, she added: “And I suppose we will have some cover for the noise.” She was blushing again, Joan could tell, even in the dim light.

Joan laughed quietly, tugging gently at her braid. “You do surprise me,” she said, leaning closer, so their noses touched. When they kissed again, she saw the flash of lightning through closed eyelids, the sound of thunder following after a moment.

Cassandra’s hands were soon tugging at her shirt and wandered underneath, Joan’s breath hitching when they touched her bare skin.

“You are so soft,” she heard Cassandra whisper between kisses.

Joan hummed approvingly, reaching for the hem of Cassandra’s shirt, her hand slipping beneath the fabric...and oh, it felt marvelous. Cassandra’s skin was softer than her exterior would tell. She felt a few scars along her way up as she caressed her back, strong muscles shifting as Cassandra shivered beneath her touch. She moved to kiss Cassandra’s neck, drawing out a long sigh, the sound of it enough to send a jolt directly to her own core.

When Cassandra’s hands fumbled at the ties of her shirt, and their eyes met for a long moment, there was but pure joy and passion in hers.

“You are incredible,” Joan breathed, not leaving her eyes from Cassandra’s as she helped to let loose the last ties of her own shirt, dropping the piece of clothing to the ground.

Cassandra’s eyes looked down at her chest which was still covered by a breastband. It was nothing she had not seen before, but Joan felt completely different now. This was not the same as when they changed their armor on the road. There was heat in the way Cassandra was looking at her now, her hand moving softly to brush over her clavicle. There was a scar right under it, where an arrow had hit only few months ago, and for a moment, Joan stilled, knowing it did not feel good to touch it. In the end, Cassandra did not. She gently brushed around it, moving down onto her chest. Her hand traced the shape of Joan’s breast and followed down her side.

Joan did quick work with the laces of Cassandra’s blouse, and soon it fell to the ground as well. Cassandra’s fingers were already on Joan’s breastband, trying to unbind it, a frustrated growl passing her lips when she failed in her attempt. “How does one undo this?” she huffed.

Joan chuckled. It was typical for Cassandra to get irritated so rapidly. “Just like yours,” she whispered into Cassandra’s ear, a smile tugging at her lips, while with nervous but still deft hands, she let loose Cassandra’s one.

“Not fair!” Cassandra gasped withdrawing slightly, though there was not even the slightest sign of shock on her face. Instead, she looked at Joan with half-lidded eyes and mirth on her lips.

Joan chuckled. “Fine,” she sighed, amused, and with a quick move untied her own breastband.

So, there they were, both naked waist up, looking at each other for a moment. Joan felt heat rising onto her cheeks, so intense was Cassandra’s gaze on her. She laid her hands on Cassandra’s thighs and leaned in again. Their lips touched, her tongue sliding into Cassandra’s mouth, hot and exploring. She felt how Cassandra’s calloused hand sought for her neck, pulling her into an even headier kiss. A moan escaped Cassandra lips, when Joan cupped one of her breasts and stroked the hard bud between her fingers, not breaking the kiss.

As the thunderstorm fell upon them, rain beginning to drop in quickening rhythm, Joan got pushed onto the bedroll, Cassandra’s taller body pressing against hers. She let her hands wander to Cassandra’s backside, sliding beneath her breaches. A pleased hum passed Cassandra’s lips as she squeezed a little.

“You have no underwear,” Joan pointed out, lightning flashing again.

“What did I tell you?” Cassandra huffed, propping herself up.

“I thought it was a joke.”

“What makes you think I’d joke about such things?” Cassandra asked, mirth in her voice, though she narrowed eyes at her. Joan laughed.

Cassandra slid down along Joan’s body and hooked a finger in the waist of her pants. Her hands did quick work with the buttons, and soon she pulled them down. After a short consideration, she decided to reach for the ties of her own breeches as well, and while Joan was looking at her, she took them off, quickly baring herself completely. Joan had only a brief view on the thatch of dark hair, before Cassandra was upon her again, kissing and kissing, tongue sliding into her mouth.

Cassandra’s body was all muscle and strength, but also softness Joan had not been able to imagine. Her touches were gentle, pure contrast to the raw power she showed on the battlefield. She sighed as Cassandra’s mouth explored all across her skin.

“You are beautiful,” Cassandra whispered, amidst of her passion, looking directly into her eyes. There was honesty in her voice and a sudden serious expression on her face.

“So are you”, Joan smiled. She traced the prominent scar on Cassandra’s jaw, then pulled her down so their lips met again. She felt Cassandra’s hand, slowly trace down her chest, gently brushing the side of her breast, then grabbing it more surely.

Cassandra left her mouth to kiss her neck, drawing a sigh from Joan. She kissed a path down to her breast, taking it into her mouth, nibbling slightly. And when Cassandra came back to claim her lips once again, a hand began traveling down her stomach and down again. Gentle fingers hooked in Joan’s smallclothes and pulled them away with a swift motion. Then Cassandra’s hand was at her thigh, slowly caressing its way upwards.

They parted from the kiss for a moment. “May I touch you?” Cassandra asked, her voice husky.

“Isn’t that what you’ve been doing all this time?” Joan asked, trying to look as innocent as possible, taking into account her current position.

Cassandra narrowed her eyes, still a smile tugging at her lips. “And the Inquisitor was hilarious, they will say.”

Joan laughed, but her breath suddenly hitched as Cassandra’s short nails dragged a path on her thigh, while she did not let go of Joan’s gaze. That look in Cassandra’s eyes, and the feeling of her hand tracing a line on her skin made her burn. Electricity went through her, accompanied with a sudden rush of heat between her thighs. “Yes, please”, she breathed, brushing a strand of hair from Cassandra’s forehead.

Slightly hesitating, Cassandra found her way to the center of her heat, and Joan tried suppressing a moan which still managed to escape her lips. Cassandra let out a quiet gasp at the first touch, her lips parting as she looked at Joan. At first, her touch was questioning, her mouth coming to kiss Joan again.

Joan heard the thunder rumble, but somewhat becoming more and more distant as Cassandra sought for her pleasure, her bare breasts brushing against hers, Cassandra’s soft lips and tongue kissing her hungrily. How long had she been dreaming of this?

She slid her own hand between their bodies and traced down Cassandra’s taut stomach to reach her small curls. Her fingers slipped between wet folds, drawing a sigh from Cassandra.

They sought for each other’s lips again and again, though the kisses were sloppy now. As small breathy sounds filled the air in the small space, thunder drumming outside, their bodies entwined, undulating.

Joan came easily, pressing the back of her free hand against her mouth to stifle her cry. She writhed beneath Cassandra, who helped her ride the waves of pleasure. When she finally collapsed against the bedroll, her body still, Cassandra embraced her, placing kisses all over her face.

“That was…” she panted, but her words completely failed her. As she opened her eyes, Cassandra was looking at her, a spark in her eyes that was completely knew. It was a mixture of pride, and joy, tenderness and… Joan swallowed and brushed the thought away for another day.

“You are wonderful,” Cassandra purred.

“As you are,” Joan smiled, and without another word, rolled them over, kissing her again. In the midst of her own pleasure, she had not been able to keep the pace for drawing out Cassandra’s release, and she planned on fixing that. She left a trail of kisses down Cassandra’s throat and the valley between her full breasts. She caressed them, grabbing one into her hand, sealing her lips around a dark nipple, drawing sighs from her. Then she traveled slowly down Cassandra’s taut stomach, trailing her tongue along her muscles, to reach the place between her thighs.

“What are you..?” Cassandra breathed and looked across her body to meet Joan’s smiling eyes.

“Have you ever..I mean didn’t he ever...do that to you?” Joan asked curiously, raising her head a little.

Cassandra turned red to her ears at the realization. “No,” she husked.

“Is it alright...if I do?” Joan asked, eyes seeking permission.

As Cassandra whispered her answer “Yes,” Joan blew a puff of air through the thatch of dark curls, making Cassandra shiver.

Joan sat on her knees, taking pleasure in tracing the shape of Cassandra’s muscled thighs with her hands. There were multiple scars across her body, marks from countless of battles, but in her eyes, Cassandra Pentaghast was beautiful beyond anything she had ever known.

She threw a small smile at Cassandra when she leaned in to kiss her on the crease of her leg. She nosed through the small curls, stroking her inner thighs with her hands, and when she slid her tongue between her wet folds, Cassandra let out a gasp which quickly turned into a long moan.

Cassandra tasted wonderful, and Joan was immediately intoxicated by her scent and softness. After so much time of dreaming of this, she could hardly believe it was truly happening. She was finally in bed with Cassandra, between her legs, her heat all over her.

Cassandra’s hands tangled into Joan hair, her moans coming louder. When Joan brushed a finger at her entrance, Cassandra tugged sharply at her hair, making her growl from the sudden sting on her scalp.

“I’m sorry!” Cassandra breathed, her eyes flying open.

“It’s alright,” Joan chuckled, the thrumming of it making Cassandra to gasp with pleasure. She hummed again, the vibration sending Cassandra’s head back to the bedroll.

Joan felt for her entrance once more, and pressed slowly, finding no resistance. The heat inside overwhelmed her. The sounds Cassandra was making were encouraging, her breathing growing heavier each moment. She slid a second one inside, all this time paying attention with her mount as well. She took all the pleasure in diving herself into Cassandra’s heat, nothing else existing in the world than the feeling of her lover. She reached for Cassandra's other hand which was grabbing the sheets beneath, and laced her fingers with hers while enjoying the sweet taste of the warrior on her tongue.

Cassandra came suddenly and hard. Her other hand held tight on Joan’s hair, the other one squeezing her hand. A guttural groan passed her lips, her legs trembling.

Joan drank in her pleasure, letting her ride her orgasm, slowly bringing her back to the present.When the tremors finally died down, she gently took back her hand and slid up Cassandra's body to kiss her, well knowing Cassandra could taste herself on her. Though she did not seem to mind. They kissed deliberately for a long time, warm bodies embracing each other, their legs entangling.

After a moment, they shifted so Cassandra could lay her head down on Joan’s chest which was still heaving from exertion. She heard Cassandra’s breathing slow down, and a pleased sigh of relaxation. For a moment, Joan stared at the roof of their tent, shadows playing on its surface. Never had she felt as triumphant as when bringing Cassandra to the peak of her pleasure.

Slowly, Cassandra turned to look at her, her face flushed and beautiful. She placed a kiss on Joan’s forehead, on the tip of her nose, then laid her head back down upon her chest, silence falling between them again.

After the heat of love making began to fade, the air felt chilly. The candle had nearly burned till its end, and they raised themselves, enough to blow it off and pull up the blankets. They did not bother moving the bedrolls together, but shared one, lying against each other, their full length of bodies touching.

It was still raining, though now, it was a slow and steady rhythm against the tent canvas. Joan felt sleepy, Cassandra’s steady breathing lulling her. But she did not wish to fall asleep, not before…

“I love you,” she whispered in the dark, shivering, though not from cold.

She felt Cassandra shift, knew she was looking at her, though neither of them could see each other. “I love you too”, Cassandra said, her voice tender and warm. Then she leaned down, finding Joan’s lips once more that night.

* * *

The morning fell too quickly upon them, noises of the camp waking them up. They stirred, slowly opening their eyes, smiling as they saw each other. Their kiss for good morning was however interrupted by Sera’s voice, right behind their tent folds.

“If you're still doing it, I’ll hack down your tent!”

Cassandra’s eyes flew wide open as she looked at Joan. “They didn’t hear us, did they?” she whispered.

Joan shrugged. “You told me they were far enough.”

“Andraste’s hairy balls, thunder was so noisy last night...also, everything's wet here…,” Sera swore, “...not just ya gals!”

Cassandra covered her face with her palm and groaned, but Joan hooked her fingers around her wrists, pulling her down to a kiss, both of them laughing.

 


End file.
